Question: A black pair of jeans costs $$132$, which is $12$ times as much as a red backpack costs. How much does the red backpack cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the red backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$132 \div 12$ $$132 \div 12 = $11$ A red backpack costs $$11$.